Beautiful Story
by Saruwa
Summary: C'est une belle histoire, une histoire qui ne finira jamais.


**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais de toute façon, ils n'apparaissent pas clairement. Pas clairement du tout même.

J'avoue ne pas avoir eu d'inspiration pour le titre... C'est une fanfiction que j'ai débuté en août 2010, en pensant à notre cher couple adoré, mais au final j'ai voulu ne pas les identifier, pour rendre cette histoire plus universelle, et vous laisser plus de choix sur l'adaptation que vous voulez vous en faire. C'est une histoire qui par ce fait à moins d'attaches, est plus libre, et est pour moi plus profonde. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, surtout que j'ai fait 2 grandes pauses de plusieurs mois entre les trois phases d'écritures qu'il m'a fallu pour achever cette courte histoire, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment de l'avoir bâclée ni d'avoir fait quelque chose de trop incohérent. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, et j'attends vos avis pour savoir si j'ai réussi à faire vous faire passer quelque chose. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu te retournes.<p>

J'entends tes pas frapper le sol.

Tu t'éloignes.

Je veux t'appeler, crier ton nom, mais la seule chose qui sort de mes lèvres est un filet de sang. Je tends ma main dans un effort que je sais vain. Je tente de me lever, de te poursuivre, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Ma vision se trouble. Le brouillard t'emporte.

Quand j'y repense, je me dis que nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous rencontrer. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous remarquer. Je nous ai toujours dis de rester tel que nous étions, avec fierté. Mais j'avais tort, je le sais maintenant. Nous aurions dû le garder secret, ne le dire à personne. Nous aurions dû vivre à moitié heureux, mais heureux tout de même. Avec ces journées interminables passée à attendre que ton souffle me revienne. Ces nuits éveillés à chercher ta chaleur contre ma peau. Et pourtant, la pensée que tu ne reviendrais plus ne m'a jamais parcouru l'esprit. Cette vérité pourtant. Car maintenant je suis à terre, blesser par ton austérité, écrasé par ton absence. Je sais, je sais pourquoi. Je sais pourquoi tu ne peux plus me relever. Je sais pourquoi tu pars. Pourquoi tu t'enfuis. Et ma douleur est bien plus vive quand je sais qu'elle est tienne aussi. Quand je sais que si tu souffres, c'est de ma faute. Mais tu préfères te montrer impassible. Alors que moi, j'essaie de hurler.

Les autres ne nous on pas compris. Ils n'ont pas compris l'essentiel. Ils n'ont pas compris ce qui nous liait. Ils savaient pourtant que si tu me provoquait, c'était parce que tu m'appréciais. Il savait que si je te suivais, c'était pour répondre à tes appels. Mais ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi tes attaques m'obstinais. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi nous nous acharnions tant. Pourquoi nous nous haïssions tant. Ils étaient comme nous l'étions a cette époque. Dans une belle insouciance. Mais cette béatitude n'a pas duré.

Nous avions fini par comprendre. Les autres aussi.

Ce soir où tout a basculé, l'orage grondait, la grêle menaçait les grand carreaux de ta chambre, annonçant une catastrophe prochaine. J'avais peur. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je suis venu chercher du réconfort en ta présence. En ouvrant la porte j'ai trouvé ton sourire, un sourire qui m'appartenais. Lorsqu'un éclair déchirait le ciel, tu enlaçais mon corps frêle de tes bras puissant. Puis ce sont tes sentiments qui se sont déchainés. Un carreaux se brisait quand tu posa tes lèvres contre les miennes. La nuit fut effrayante et belle à la fois.

Les mensonges, les secrets, tout ce qui faisaient que nous étions complices, que nous étions dans un autre monde, ensemble, où personne ne pouvait entrer, que personne ne soupçonnait. C'était cette vie, ce secret qui rendait nos sentiments si fort, notre joie si belle et notre peine si déchirante. L'espoir d'un vie loin de tout, l'espoir d'un vie avec toi. L'espoir d'un vie faite uniquement de cette merveilleuse histoire, de ces fantastiques moments, de ce magnifique sourire, de ton sourire. Il était si plaisant, si rassurant. Tes mots, tes caresses, tes baisers. Tout en toi me faisait oublier. Je voulais que jamais tu n'arrêtes de me sourire. Je voulais te rendre plus heureux que personne ne l'avait jamais été. Je voulais être à toi pour toujours.

Les autres ont fini par découvrir que ce monde existait. Et ils ont voulu le détruire. Personne ne nous a demandé pourquoi nous l'avions créé. Personne ne nous a demandé pourquoi nous l'aimions tant. Leurs seuls mots furent «Vous ne devez pas. Arrêtez ça.». Et tout s'enchaina. Peu à peu, ils tentèrent de nous éloigner. Nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas. Que nous ne pouvions pas regarder ces étrangers détruire notre monde sans rien dire. Que nous ne pouvions pas nous résoudre à le laisser disparaître. Que nous ne pouvions pas vivre sans lui. Il était tout pour moi, et je n'ai jamais douté qu'il le fut pour toi aussi.

Mais nous n'en avions pas les moyens. Nous n'avions pas les moyens de sauver ce monde. Nous n'avions pas les moyen de nous sauver. Et les autres n'ont pas compris que nous ne pouvions pas faire ce qu'ils nous demandaient. Alors ils furent ravis une fois qu'ils nous séparèrent, une fois qu'ils eurent brisés notre monde. Une fois que ce qui avait fini par nous être vitale nous fut enlevé.

C'est alors que tu m'appelas, une dernière fois. Tu me dis que tu ne pouvais vivre sans moi, et que tu ne voulais plus que je souffre. Tu as toujours voulu me protéger. Alors je t'ai entendu, et je suis venu. Je suis venu ce jour, près de cette falaise où je suis maintenant. Tu me pris dans tes bras, une dernière fois. Je sentis la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, m'envahissant, comme le retour de quelque chose d'essentiel. Tes larmes inondèrent mon épaule, celle sur laquelle tu as le droit de t'appuyer quand tu en as besoin. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi tes larmes étaient si joyeuses et si tristes. Et je compris. Je compris lorsque tes lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille pour me murmurer les mots les plus beaux que tu ais pu me dire. Tes mots furent si doux à côté de la douleur éphémère que je ressentis à ce même moment. Tu as trouvé le moyen pour que nous restions ensemble.

Je souris. Je sais maintenant que notre monde existe encore, autre part. Je sais que nous nous retrouveront. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté. Mes yeux se ferment, je me laisse emporter par tous ce que je ressens en pensant à toi. Et je grave en moi tes derniers mots, ceux que j'aurais eu envie de prononcer une dernière fois pour toi.

Je t'aime.


End file.
